The Letter
by JCB13
Summary: Kyoko receives a glitter covered letter in the mail. What could be inside?


Good morning/afternoon/evening/night! I love writing FanFics, so please read and review! I've been working on this for a while, but stopped to concentrate on Accidents, and am now back to it make it a one-shot! WARNING: Possibly the fluffiest thing your eyes ever did see!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of these characters, no matter how much I want to. This is purely for my writing enjoyment.

-Ren P.O.V.-

_Dear Kyoko,_

_I love you. I love you more than the moon itself. You are Number 1 on my list of priorities. Some nights I sit down and think about you for hours with a dumb smile on my face. You hold this confession in your hand now because I was wishing you were here in my arms right now. I told my best friend about the whole "thinking about you for hours with a dumb smile on my face" habit, and he pushed the pen into my hand and the idea into my mind. An anonymous love letter. Because I can't tell you my name yet. I have no idea if you return my feelings yet, and if I told you now, you might reject me, and I could never live like that. I could never live without you. But I can't let you feel unloved, when I love you so much. But I have a favor to ask you. Please, don't be in love with someone else. Because, you never see, but everyone agrees that you are beautiful. And I could name five men off the top of my head who want to be with you, including me. And even though they want you, too, I have to tell you that none of their feelings are as deep as mine. I'll throw rocks at your window forever if I have to. _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

I then put my finished letter into an envelope, and then coated the envelope in glitter to make sure that she would open it.

-Kyoko P.O.V.-

While looking through my mail, one letter seemed to pop out from the others. It was entirely covered in glitter. I opened it, and read a love letter. An anonymous love letter. I balled it up, stuck it in my bag, and biked over to Moko's house. I ran to the door of her room, and knocked as hard as I could. A very tired looking Moko answered the door.

"Mo! Why are you here so early?"

"Moko-san! I have a problem! I received a love letter!"

"How is that a problem?"

"It's anonymous. What if it's not from the guy I like? Then what do I do?"

"Who's the guy you like? Tell me now or leave forever!"

"Ah! Moko-san don't make me leave forever!"

"Can we go inside?"

"Fine." I stepped aside, and Kyoko walked in. She sat on my bed and I sat beside her.

"The guy I like is, umm," her face was bright red, "Tsuruga-san. But there is no way that letter is from him, right? I'm such a plain and boring girl…" she kept on rambling on and on, but I had tuned out the moment she said Tsuruga-san.

"Kyoko-san, why don't you sleepover tonight? You can go into the hallway and call the Daruma-Ya couple and tell them."

"Oh, Moko-san, thank you!" She gave me bone-crunching hug, and skipped into the hallway. I whipped out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Moshi moshi?" said the voice on the other end.

"Glasses-kun, I have good news."

"Kanae-chan, what is it? Did Kyoko-chan get something today?" asked Yashiro with a tone that made him sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, she did, and she told me something." I purposely did not tell him what he wanted so desperately to hear.

"Kanae-chan, just tell me!" he whined.

"The man Kyoko-san likes is…" pausing to torture his inner fangirl, "Tsuruga-san."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! I can't wait to tell him! I'll call him right now!"

"Mo! No! Just tell him to sign the next letter."

"Alright, Kanae-chan. And, Kyoko-chan doesn't know about us, right?"

"No. We'll tell them after they're officially dating, remember?"

"Of course. Bye bye, Kanae-chan!" He hung up just before Kyoko walked in.

-End-

So what did you think? Was it good? I'll give you an epilogue if you give me five reviews! I'm sorry, it's just that reading reviews make me so happy, so if you read this and enjoyed it, please tell me. Or if you didn't like it. Just tell me!


End file.
